A Strike of Lightning
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: (Pen name changed from catz4eva101) (Based off of scenes from the third trailer of Defenders of Berk) The Skrill had to go; it was attacking the village, and it's people. But when Astrid is paired up with Toothless to help distract it while the others came up with a plan, will they finally see eye to eye? ToothlessxAstrid friendship. Now 2 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this will be somewhat NOT a normal A/N, due to the feels I have that are coursing through me.**

**Why you ask? Well, if you look at the website berksgrapevine, then you would've known that the third Defender of Berk trailer has come out.**

**Ahhh It was GLORIOUS! I recommend everyone to go watch it on the website! If you do not wish to do so, you can easily find it on YouTube. (under Defenders of Berk trailer 3...just so ya know)**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILER ALERT FOR THE TRAILER. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET. (Read on if you already have...or don't want to *GASP*)**

**-SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER-**

**This is the scene in the trailer in which Astrid gets struck by the Skrill's lightning. That part completely took me over. Plus when Toothless went out of his way to protect her... *fangirl squee***

**I think we're going to get that ToothlessxAstrid bonding episode we've all been waiting for!**

**Well, with that rambling said, I hope you enjoy this, and happy readin'!**

* * *

Ducking behind a rock, she picked up her fallen axe.

Breathing heavily, her fingers trembling over the handle. A Skrill...a real, live, breathing Skrill...

She'd only ever seen it in the Book of Dragon, and she'd catch her self every once and a while staring at the drawing of it's beauty and amazement. Well, who wouldn't do that with a dragon of lightning?

Well, now she'd finally be able to see one...at the worst price.

This thing had appeared in the worst time, the sun had been blocked out due to some angry god in Asgard, which in revenge, Thor casted a lightning storm out to wreck everything...and everything also included Berk. Or, at least that was what the villagers were saying. The Book had always said that the Skrill came out in electrical storms, 'known to ride lightning bolts, breathing bolts of pure white fire' as its quote.

Well, this thing was not at all easy to tame, or the least bit friendly.

Nothing was able to stop this thing, as it destroyed houses and houses, burning their only supply of food, and scaring away most of the other dragons. The village had taken cover on the side of the cliff at Mildew's old home, while Hiccup volunteered himself and the teens to scare the beast away. They managed to bring it on the old 'Isle of Night', where Hiccup proceeded to quickly tell them the plan.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were going to think up a plan to bring it down, or scare it off (Hiccup seemed to prefer the second one). He then assigned Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to think up way to distract it.

Revenge would come to Hiccup later for pairing her up with the twins, but now was not the time. Hiccup seemed to have known though, because he gave her Toothless -Toothless!- to help her.

She tightened her fingers around the leather woven handle of her axe, the old memories of her mother giving it for her 10th birthday, and all the years training with it, came coursing back to her, calming her a bit. But the nervousness of what she was about to do sank in again, and she was trembling. Suddenly a scream echoed through the air, and she instantly pressed her back up against the wall of the rock. After a moment she dared herself to look over somewhat to see what was going on.

Toothless was facing the great creature. The Skrill with its slim face and beady eyes glared down at him. Toothless glared right back, teasing it with a growl of his own. Now angered, a blinding volt of electricity sparked on its neck, lighting spreading over its scaly body just before it dove.

"TOOTHLESS! NO!" She couldn't help herself from screaming as pure electricity came spewing out of the Skrill's mouth, blasting Toothless's back.

Toothless let out a scream, and the Skrill soared up, happy with his accomplishment. She forced herself not to run out to rush out from the rock and help him, otherwise the plan would never work.

Astrid choked on the lump in her throat that had formed, as she saw Toothless had crumpled to the ground. She covered her face with her hands, dropping the axe, letting the metal end ring against the stone ground.

Sadness she had never felt since the day Hiccup almost didn't make it out of the Red Death's fire alive all came back at her. '_Astrid Hofferson does **not** cry. Astrid Hofferson does **not** cry..._' she thought to herself over and over, the sight of the crumpled body of Toothless still burned in her eyes.

Slowly a light trickled through her fingers. It was the Skrill coming in on her, she knew it. '_Let it take me._' she thought. '_I could've saved Toothless. I could've saved Hiccup's best friend. But I didn't. I stayed behind like a coward._'

Suddenly something nudged her fingers.

She back up out of surprise, but slowly took her fingers away after a moment. What she saw, almost made her laugh.

Toothless was standing there, full and healthy like he was before. The only thing was...he was glowing purple. Astrid smiled at the realization. The Skrill's lightning must've absorbed into his fire-proof scales and made him some how able to glow. Toothless looked down at his paw, then almost fell over with shock. Astrid guessed he had no idea he was now glowing purple in between his scales.

Strength renewed, the lump in her throat completely gone and her spirit up, at the sight of a glowing Toothless, Astrid smiled. She picked up her axe, tightening her hands around it, before standing up. "Come on, Toothless. Let's go show this thing who's boss!" she said slyly. Toothless flashed her a glowing grin, before they both charged out into the open field, both shouting a war cry.

But when they got there, the Skrill seemed to have disappeared.

Astrid looked around in the sky, looking for the familiar blue lit dragon, or the hissing sounds of sparks and lightning along its scales. Squinting her eyes against the dark, sunless sky, she saw nothing.

She looked around for another few moments before a hiss echoed through the air. Whipping around, Astrid saw the great Skrill flying straight towards her. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her axe in shock. Suddenly she came to her senses as Toothless roared a warning at her, as she suddenly saw the dragon's mouth billow with green gas...

She knew she was a little too late, but she tried to jump out of the way. A jet-stream of electricity shot at the ground in front of her as she jumped, a line flowing past her. She could feel sparks from the fire hit her, and she knew her jump wasn't long enough. Closing her eyes, waiting for the fire to take her, she suddenly felt scales press against her, and she was shoved even farther. The scales were attached to paws, and those paws wrapped around her, the creature's wings covering her as the two tumbled out of harm's way. She screamed, thinking the Skrill had somehow gotten her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that it had been Toothless who had shoved her away from the fire, due to the purple glow around her. He held her like he had with Hiccup, completely protected. "Thank you, Toothless..." she muttered after a second of regaining herself. Toothless looked down at her and smiled, his eyes filled with care. She smiled back, but their newly made bond was not held for long.

Toothless suddenly let go of her, his body being dragged away. Astrid gasped when she saw the Skrill had him by his tail, and watched horrified as it threw him into the stone wall surrounding the area.

Toothless's back slammed into the stone, the force causing him to crumple, and rock from above to him fall down, covering him until nothing was left but a pile of rocks and dirt. The Skrill let out a happy cry before flying up again.

Astrid continued to stare at the pile, horrified, before something rose within her. Who did this thing think it was?

Glaring up at the sky, she raced over to her fallen axe, picking it up for the umpteenth time. She raised it into a striking position, before she spotted the Skrill in all it's scaly self, scanning the area in search of its next target.

"Here I am! Come and get me!" She shouted at the sky. The Skrill looked and spotted her, a dragon-like smile spreading on its jaw. I dove down, heading straight for her. As it neared, Astrid swung with her axe, hoping to hit it in the stomach.

But something else happened instead.

The Skrill let out a blinding flash of electricity as it dove at her. The stream dove with it...and hit her full on.

Astrid let out as gasp before falling to her knees, the electricity spreading over her body. Pain like she'd never felt before hit her, the Skrill's fire spreading through her. She let out a piercing scream as she fell to the ground, letting go of her axe. The electric parts sparked around her, giving her shocks every millisecond, and she couldn't stop screaming. _'I'm dying..._' she thought to herself.

She looked up at the sky, and saw the creature snarling down at her, before the world turned black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were trying to figure out a plan.

"Well, we could gather up all the water in a leather skin, and have Toothless fly above and dump it on the Skrill. A dragon can't breath fire if their head's wet." Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup shrugged. "That may work. The only problem is that Toothless is with Astrid..." Hiccup explained. Suddenly he got a bad feeling. He knew pairing her up with the twins wouldn't do much good, but then he gave her Toothless to help her...

Was that smart?

Hiccup's head turned to the rock wall that separated him from his two best friends. Astrid and Toothless both should be able to hold themselves...though their revenge on him probably would not be something he'd want to think about at the moment.

"Hiccup." Snotlout called, snapping him from his trance. "Is this going to work or not?" Hiccup shook his head to clear it. "Yes. We'll try this first."

Hiccup stood up and clapped his hands once, still unable to shake the feeling of dread that had formed inside his heart. "Well, if we're going to chase this thing off, we'll have to-" he began, only to hear the sound of rushing foot steps coming from behind a boulder. They all turned around to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut rush around, carrying small rocks in their arms. Hiccup's eyes widened. "What are you two doing here!? You're supposed to be helping Astrid and Toothless!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but then we found these really cool rocks, and we thought you guys might need them in your probable 'Hiccup' plan!" Ruffnut said dropping the stones at their feet, Tuff doing the same. Hiccup facepalmed. "Yeah, but what happened to the other two?" he questioned, fear rising within.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the air, making everyone stop still.

Hiccup would know that voice from anywhere.

"ASTRID!"

* * *

The five teens climbed as fast as they could over the rock wall, Hiccup being (surprisingly) the fastest. They finally reach the top, and looked over, the sight horrifying them.

Astrid was collapsed on the ground, bits of fire on the bushes around her. Hiccup's eyes widened with terror; she had obviously been hit with the Skrill's fire. Another thought entered his mind. "WHERE'S TOOTHLESS?!" the others remained silent.

Hiccup pulled himself on top of the wall and slid down the side, his prosthetic making a noisy clicking sound as he touched the ground. He stood still, looking for any sign of his dragon, his best friend. Finally he spotted a pile of rocks some ways away from Astrid, and a red tail fin stuck out the bottom of the heap. He looked back and forth from Astrid to the pile, unsure of who to go to help first.

Fishlegs and the other three seemed to sense the situation he was in, and they slid down the wall, rushing over to the pile where Toothless was buried. "Hiccup, you go see if Astrid's ok! We'll help Toothless!" Fishlegs said, before rushing over to join Snotlout and the twins. Hiccup's heart twisted in pain with how much he wanted to go see Toothless, to make sure he was ok. But he knew he would be well taken care of, he'll be alright...

Astrid, he wasn't so sure about.

After a moment of consideration, he dashed to his right to Astrid's fallen figure. Her axe was laying next to her, her left hand holding the handle slightly. Her face was twisted with pain, and it brought a sudden sadness to him to see her like this. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her right arm, ignoring the shock that pricked his palm from the electricity that had flowed through her. "Astrid...?" he said quietly, shaking her arm. She didn't move. Hiccup shook her arm a bit more frantically, now worried. "Astrid. Wake up."

Still nothing.

Hiccup took in a breath. "No..." he said so quietly, even he could barely hear himself. Suddenly there was a call from the left, and he jerked his head around. He saw that the teens had managed to uncover most of Toothless. He watched as his friend finally came around, his eyes blinking drowsily. The moment they were fully open they scanned the area. Once they settled on Hiccup, it was as if nothing had happened; no rocks had fallen, no Skrill was after them.

The great (still glowing purple, mind you) dragon shoved his way out of the rubble of rocks, and ran as fast as he could to Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened at the fact his friend was glowing, but he welcomed him with open arms, throwing them around his neck. "Toothless! Oh bud, are you ok?" Toothless grumbled a happy growl. Suddenly he pulled back, and looked down next to the two at Astrid.

Hiccup's sadness returned at once. Toothless's eyes widened and he nudged her side with a worried coo. Astrid didn't move. Toothless turned to see Hiccup's eyes had glazed over, an almost horrified look on his face. Toothless nudged him, wanting to make sure he was ok. Suddenly Hiccup heard Fishlegs call out again. "Does she have a pulse?" he questioned. Hiccup's eyes lit up and he took hold of her wrist, checking for a pulse. After a moment a smile blossomed on his face "Yep!" he shouted back.

Toothless's eyes widened with happiness, and instinctively reached down to lick Astrid's face, not remembering she was unconscious, leaving a smudge of dragon drool on her face. Hiccup laughed, and Toothless made an apologetic gesture. "It's ok bud." Hiccup said for Astrid. Suddenly both of them remebred the danger she was in since she wasn't waking up.

"Toothless, we _need_ to get her back to Berk. And soon." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded. Suddenly Hiccup saw Toothless's ears twitch, and his pupils shrunk. "Wait, what is it, bud?" Hiccup questioned. He was responded by a shrill cry in the air, as the Skrill came out from its hiding spot. '_That thing really knows when to strike..._'

"Oh no..." Hiccup muttered as it dove towards the three. Still kneeling, he frantically attempted to pull Astrid up, slinging her arm over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Hiccup was still...well, _Hiccup_, and he couldn't pick up a weapon, let alone a person.

Toothless saw his rider struggle with the girl he had managed to save from the Skrill's fire not minutes before. He saw Hiccup look at the sky and gasp, turn back to Astrid, wrapping his arms around her in one final act of protection, squeezing his eyes shut; the Skrill was closing in...

Toothless launched forward. He ducked his head in and wrapped his wings around the two, willing to sacrifice himself again for both Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup's eyes opened as his eye lids were filled with purple. He then knew that Toothless was protecting them both, due to the scaly arms wrapped around the two. His eyes widened as he felt the impact of the Skrill's blow almost knock the Night Fury over. Hiccup instinctively tightened his hold on Astrid, wanting to make sure she didn't get hurt. The blow went away as quickly as it came.

Suddenly the small space was filled with a different light along with the purple. It was filling with a less blinding, blue-ish light...

Hiccup suddenly knew where it was coming from. He looked down at Astrid, and watched in amazement as the effect from the Skrill blast finally seeped in, her skin starting to glow a faint blue. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, and lifted her head off his chest, staring at her surroundings. "What...what happened? Where am I?" suddenly she flinched. "Ow! Great, my head hurts...!" she muttered angrily. Finally the memories seeped back. "Toothless!" She shouted looking up at the Night Fury, who's head was filling the last gap between them and the open air to become Skrill bait.

Toothless looked down at her, smiling and cooing. Astrid smiled right back. Hiccup then knew, some time during their distraction of the scaly beast, they'd finally bonded. The thought made him smile... a lot. His two friends finally made a connection with each other.

Suddenly Toothless pulled away, leaving the two still hugging as he scanned the sky for the beast again. Astrid looked down at herself, her mind still a bit foggy. "Wait...why am I blue...?" she questioned. Hiccup chuckled. He let go of her, very much thankful she still hadn't noticed, and that he was _not_ currently forming a bruise on his shoulder. "You got hit with Skrill lighting. I'd guess along with searing pain, it turned you kind of...radioactive?"

Astrid just made a questioning gesture to herself, oblivious to anything but the fact she was glowing.

Toothless walked forward and nudged her again, making sure she was ok. Astrid just chuckled and patted his head. "Look. Now we're _both_ glowing!" She said. Toothless's eyes widened and he licked her face, making her laugh.

Suddenly Fishlegs and the others ran up, all panting. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "I hate to be yet again the voice of doom, but We still have a Skrill chasing after us." he said frantically.

Upon hearing the name of the dragon, it threw back more memories, causing Astrid to look frantically for her axe. Looking around, she finally saw it next to the place she had collapsed. "Aha!" She exclaimed before attempting to stand up to get it. Suddenly nausea from the past expierince flowed through her, and she feel to her knees.

Hiccup rushed forward, taking hold of her arm to help her up. She tried to shake him off, saying, "No! I can do it myself!" Defiantly. Toothless looked at the six of them, desperately wondering what to do. Taking a matter into his own paws, he rushed forward, ignoring the pain in his back where he was hit and crashed into the wall. He ran and picked up the axe, rushing back and dropping it at Astrid's feet.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of thankfulness. The sight made him downright happy; he'd seen this strange human girl act like something tough, and she rarely shown thankfulness and compassion. He smiled down at her and purred. Without any warning, Astrid threw her arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug. "Thank you again, Toothless. You saved my life." He heard her mutter. He nudged the back of her head as if saying 'You're welcome'.

Even through a bumpy start, they finally saw eye to eye.

* * *

**A/N: ...pathetic ending if you ask me...**

**HICCUP YOU RUINED IT. I WANTED THIS TO BE A PURE TOOTHLESS AND ASTRID BONDING FANFIC, THEN YOU STEPPED IN. -desk to face- Well, I think I deserved that one...**

**Well, either way, did you enjoy it? Hate it? Thought of it as crazy-bonkers-fangirl like? Review!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this long-ish Oneshot, and that you have a great rest of your day!**

**-catz4eva101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First thing's first. As you may have noticed, I've changed my Pen Name from my weird old one, to this one. I like it much better. I _was_ catz4eva101 but now I'm BerksWarrior. Still the same old gal though.**

**Ok, now that that's cleared, I must tell you: there is a 90% chance this will not be updated again. I just wanted to broaden Astrid and Toothless's friendship, because of the fail in the last chapter with Hiccup's interruption. -,- Well, it is what it is...**

**Hopefully this makes up for the lack of updating I do...school and such...gets in the way...*cough procrastination cough*...**

**Anyway, thank you for clicking on this two chapter story, you wonderful person. I hope you like what you read!**

**Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes.**

* * *

_CRACK!_

The sound of a pine tree's bark being split sounded through the air. The girl who had thrown it made her way forward to retrieve it. She grumbled to herself. She had no problem seeing through the night's darkness; she lit her own path. Literally.

"Stupid Skrill..." Astrid muttered to herself, gripping her glowing blue hand around the axe's handle, ripping it out of the tree with a great tug. The Skrill's fire had still not worn off, and she was glowing like a candle. It had t be at least 10 at night, and in the winter, it gets dark fast. She couldn't sleep, the irony of it being she was keeping herself awake unintentionally. Her skin was constantly glowing bright, and to her it was like someone shining a light behind your eye lids. No matter what she did, she never ended up asleep.

So she decided to take her axe and go out to the forest to burn off some energy, hoping that would make the light go away. No fuel, no power. But she'd been out for an hour with no progress. She couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be stuck like this. Astrid growled to herself and sat down on a long, mindlessly picking up a small stone and sharpening her axe.

"So that's it." she mumbled to herself. "No more Dragon Flight Club; we train at night under the cover of darkness. I won't be able to do anything with 'darkness'. Alvin would be able to spot me from ways away, so fighting isn't an option either because I won't be able to hide anywhere. To top it all off, I can't sleep because of it." she sighed. "The Skrill's probably around here somewhere, watching me, waiting for me to die from lack of sleep and exhaustion. Clever dragon; I'd put up a good fight if he tried to kill me any other way." she chuckled to herself at her joke.

She rubbed her eyes, dark circles shining blue underneath them, showing off her exhaustion. Dropping the stone she barely used, she stood up and began to aimlessly wander around the forest. She knew the risks of being out there at night and having no way to hide from predators, but she had her axe and that was confidence enough.

She mumbled to herself on ideas of getting rid of the light glowing from her. _'Maybe Gothi has a solution!' _she wondered, her hopes rising. But then she remembered that no one would be up at this hour, and her hope disappeared as quickly as it had come.

She wandered around minutes more, kicking rocks and pebbles, too tired to train with her axe. She yawned every once and a while, her guard going down as the minutes passed.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention, and she jerked her head to the right, now stiff with fear she hadn't known she had. She clutched her axe firmly in her hands, making her way towards the sound slowly. She knew whatever it was could see her, and she made no effort to hide herself. She looked around before a bright purple light whizzed past her. She shouted in alarm before whatever it was knocked her down on the forest floor, pinning her.

Astrid closed her eyes in panic, but before she could shout anything on the lines of 'Don't kill me!', a huge wet tongue licked her cheek happily. She slowly opened her eyes to find Toothless, still glowing bright purple, staring down at her with a huge gummy smile. She smiled back. "Toothless!" she shouted as the great dragon licked her face again, making her laugh. "Get off!" she said. Toothless gurgled at her before releasing her, letting her sit up. Astrid brushed her now wet bangs away from her face, looking at the dragon with confusion.

Toothless was still glowing as well, and just as bright as she was.

She looked at him a moment more before asking, "What are you doing out here? Can't sleep? Or did Hiccup throw you out for the night?" Toothless gurgled again, unable to answer her question. Astrid sighed, giving up. She crossed her legs, and sat down next to the purple glowing Night Fury. They sat there in a moment of silence.

"So..same idea as me? Spending time in the forest?" she asked at random, putting her axe on the ground next to her. Toothless looked at her and nodded. She stifled a yawn, blinking her eyes tiredly. She looked over at Toothless again, and noticed he didn't seem very tired at all. He put his head against the ground, his bright green and yellow eyes staring at nothing. His tail absentmindedly curled around her, probably out of habit from doing it with Hiccup.

Astrid looked down at his tail as it curled around her protectively, a thought entering her mind. She thought back to the fight with the Skrill, how Toothless had saved her life more than once. _'Why me?'_ she thought to herself. _'I threatened to tell the village about him, which would've ended up having Hiccup exiled, and Toothless killed. Why save me?'_ Her eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"Why...?" she ended up muttering out loud.

Toothless's ears perked up at her mumbled, and he turned his head to face her, confusion etched on his face. Astrid looked at him. "Why me? Why save me? What good have I ever done to you?" she questioned. Toothless lifted his head, an now giving an unreadable expression. She thought it looked a lot like shock, but she still wasn't sure. Toothles head-butted her with his nose, as if questioning her question.

This time it was her turn to look confused. Toothless let out an exasperated sigh. He turned his head and stared at his red prosthetic tail fin that Hiccup had forgotten to take off for the night. Astrid looked down at it as well...it had nothing to do with her.

It was made by Hiccup, with his extreme brilliance and talent at blacksmithing. Not to mention he'd do anything for Toothless.

Why would he be pointing to that? Now she was even more confused. Toothless turned to look at her, hope that she would understand filling his eyes. Astrid just tilted her head in confusion. Toothless sighed and stood up, moving his tail away from her. She watched him as he climbed up the bark of the nearest tree, the branches leaning against his weight. She had to suppress her laughter as he almost fell off of some of them, but then snapped back to reality.

He managed to climb just up to the top, scrambling out and settling on the top most branches. Astrid watched as his gaze turned to the moon that shown brightly in the night sky. He stretched out his wings, as if he was getting ready to take flight. But just as he crouched for take off, he turned his head in the direction of the village, his tail curling around him through the branches.

It was only then that Astrid had figured out that he was trying to tell her something through acting. He looked determined about something, his eyes set on the village. He turned his purple glowing head to look down at his prosthetic again, then back at her. Astrid was now even more confused. _'If only there was a language for dragons I could learn. It could be called dragonese or something...' _she thought in an act of thought, but she shook the ridiculous idea out of her head.

She looked up at him again as he had turned back to the moon, and she thought of something from the way he was acting about it:

_'He would've been flying now, if it wasn't for his prosthetic and his need for Hiccup.' _she thought. That thought only boiled up more thoughts in the a line, each a chain reaction from the other.

_'It's bad enough he can't fly, but now he can't fly with anyone else due to Hiccup's stirrup for his prosthetic.' _which lead to the though of:

_'Well, at least it was for the good of the village. If they hadn't defeated the Red Death, dragons would still be attacking.'_

_'The Read Death...hmmph. Lucky we found it when we did.' _Suddenly her eyes widened as the thought carried on, leading to what had even caused them to find it.

"I'm the reason we found the Read Death..." she muttered in shock and disbelief. Toothless looked down at her from the tree top, his eyes wide. He jumped off the edge and glided down, landing in front of her. Astrid looked up at him, her eyes still wide. "If I hadn't followed Hiccup to the Cove, you both would be gone..." she muttered. She finally realized what Toothless had meant by readying to fly on top of the tree. He would be doing just that, if she had never let her curiosity and anger overcome her enough to discover him...

Toothless nudged her, settling down next to her. Astrid took no notice; it was in the middle of the night, she was tired and unable to fall asleep, and now she was just giving information she'd never thought about before. Toothless purred, and she turned to look at him. His pupils dilated until they were big, and from past knowledge, it meant he was happy. Happy that she finally knew. Astrid just stared at him, bewildered at the thought. "That's why you saved me. Both times..." she said with realization. She remembered that one horrifying time when they were battling the Read Death, and she almost died from being eaten.

But of course, Hiccup and Toothless both saved her from her near death experience.

But this time he was willing to do what he did for Hiccup for her. She'd never seen it happen before; his only care is Hiccup. She knew Night Furies - well, Toothless anyway - were very loyal, even more so with their human-like intelligence. Him and Hiccup act like brothers, each willing to give up their lives for the other.

Astrid never thought she was something Toothless thought was worth saving.

She suddenly felt honored. A _Night Fury_ for Thor's sake, a Night Fury thought she was something- some_one _special. At least enough so that he didn't want her to die. Toothless smiled at her. Not that adorable mouth opened, full fledged, gummy smile; but a more soft and caring smile. A moment of silence passed between them before Astrid lunged forward and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much. I owe my life to you...two times now."

Toothless wrapped his wings around her and just smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Pinterest addiction + school + procrastination = Rare updates D:**

**Oh, the amount of confusion in this is overwhelming...to me. I swear that entire middle section is just babbling.**

**I originally planned for them to both have a conversation (you know, Astrid talking and Toothless making the occasional purr), but that ending came in, and I'm always TERRIBLE at endings so I just said to myself "You can make another chapter if they want it..."**

**So...do you want another chapter? It would be the conversation, and I'd probably be able to make it entertaining. But that's only if you guys want it.**

**Who else saw "The Night and the Fury"? Dagur is AWESOME! He certainly lives up to the name Deranged!**

**One last thing: Who has heard about episode 6, "Fright of Passage"? Apparently Cartoon network is making Halloween episodes for their shows! This episode came with the following description:**

**_"Hiccup must help Astrid face her fear of the terrifying Flightmare, a ghostly dragon that seemingly "froze" her uncle with fear, shaming her family name. With Fishlegs' help, they discover that there's more to the Flightmare than meets the eye."_**

**(Copied from Berk's Grapevine. You can find the link to the website on my Profile. No Copyright intended.)**

**0.0 I don't know about you, but that sounds _amazing__!_**

**Thoughts? Hate it? Like it? Want the next chapter? Review!**

**I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day viewers, and I hope you like what you read!**

**-Berk'sWarrior**


End file.
